


Red hoodie and apple pies

by friekish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friekish/pseuds/friekish
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is an art student who doesn't like his friends.Bokuto Koutarou is overly emotional pie baker.Akaashi likes pies.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	Red hoodie and apple pies

"Is this illegal?" Bokuto asked.

"No, if they don't catch us!" grinned Kuroo.

"We're literally trespassing." Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get in already?" whined Oikawa, exhaling cold air.

"Alright then, go first." Kuroo smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go. So I can finally die and get away from you bullshit." Kenma said, stepping forward and pushing the moldy door of an old abandoned house. 

"Ain't he cute?" Kuroo grinned, following him. 

"Honey, your gay is showing! " Oikawa yelled after him. 

"And you're the one telling him." Bokuto rolled his eyes entering the house after Kuroo.

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE HERE!" 

Inside of the old house smelled like wet, moldy wood. They could hear water dripping and wind coming through the cracks. 

"This is boring" said Kuroo, searching the floor with his flashlight. "Let's go upsta-" 

"aaAAARGGHHH!!" Oikawa's screaming cut him off. 

Everyone turned around pointing flashlights at him. They heard one small meow as something brushed off Kenma's leg. 

"Chill, it's a cat." Kenma knelt down to pet it. 

"I'm done! " Oikawa said, throwing his hands in the air. "This house is haunted, and I don't wanna die!" he turned around walking to the door. "See you in hell, in a few years."

"Kuroo," Kenma called him, ignoring Oikawa. "Can we take the cat?" 

"Sure, if it sticks around until we leave." he turned to Bokuto, whispering. "He said we!" 

Bokuto widely smiled at him. "Marry him already."

"Shhhhh!!" Kuroo hissed. 

They climbed the stairs and started looking around the first floor. Bokuto watched Kuroo looking over Kenma for years, and even now, they were here, side by side, searching abandoned house with one flashlight, laughing at some stupid joke about floor creaking. Bokuto exhaled, happy, at the same time jealous, of his friends. 

"There's nothing." Kenma sighed. "Let's just go home."

"No, wait, one more room!" Kuroo pouted, pulling his hand. 

Bokuto followed them, yawning. It was late. They entered the next room. It was dark, the only source of light was moonlight, the room looked like it was some sort of living room, with sofas and a fireplace. Bokuto came closer to Kuroo and Kenma, crossing over sofas with flashlights. 

They slowly passed light from one sofa to another, getting a full look of something human-like covered with black blankets. 

"Dead body!" Kuroo and Bokuto yelled at the same time. 

Kenma looked disgusted, he came closer intending on lifting a blanket as Kuroo screamed at him. "NO!" 

The thing on the sofa started moving, and some guy stood up, straightening his back. Kuroo started screaming even louder, running away in the hallway as Bokuto fainted. Kenma pulled back pointing a flashlight at the sleepy guy. 

"Who are you?" the guy asked. 

"I can ask you the same question." Kenma said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I thought you're one of Suna's friends..." the guy said pushing the blankets away. He looked down at Bokuto. "Is he dead?"

"No," Kenma replied, not moving. "He thought you were, though."

"Oh," he kept his eyes on Bokuto "Nice ass."

"Can you tell me why you were sleeping here?" Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry," the guy rubbed his eyes "my cousin and his friends brought me here. I'm not a vampire or something, I swear."

"Why?" Kenma sat on the other sofa, not moving a flashlight.

He thought for a second before continuing. "To smoke."

"Why did they leave you then?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Police, probably?"

"That doesn't sound very nice of them." Kenma frowned.

"Yeah," he exhaled "They're not really my friends, hah." they sat in silence for a couple of seconds, when he continued. "I haven't told you my name!" he stood up stretching his hand. Kenma took it. "I'm Akaashi Keiji." he smiled.

"Kenma, " he nodded. "That's Bokuto, down there."

Akaashi smiled, sitting on the sofa again, he exhaled "I think I'm still stoned, a little bit." Kenma said nothing so he continued, throwing his head back. "The colors are brighter than they should be."

They heard Bokuto mumbling from the floor as they looked down at him. He turned on his back, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," he said to Kenma before looking over at Akaashi, immediately widening his eyes. "Aarghh!! A ghost!!"

"Chill," Kenma stood up, just to kick him. "This is Akaashi."

"Akashi ?" Bokuto repeated, standing up.

"Akaashi." he corrected him. "It's long."

"Ah, Akaaashi !" Bokuto smiled.

"Looks like you hit your head really hard." Kenma rolled his eyes. "Let's go find Kuroo and your friends."

"They're not my friends." Akaashi said standing up from the sofa. "Who's Kuroo?"

"His boyfriend!" Bokuto grinned.

"He's not my boyfriend." he turned around to exit the room. 

"Then what?" Akaashi asked. 

"... A friend." 

"Yeah sure!" Bokuto laughed. "You live together, you do everything together, you have a cat..." 

"We don't have cat." 

"Yet!" he turned to Akaashi. "Do you have a girlfriend Akaaashi? Or boyfriend?"

"I-" he stared at him. "No."

They came down the stairs, through the long hallway, exiting the house. On the front porch, they saw Kuroo's and Oikawa's back, as they talked to some guy. 

"Hey!" the guy saw them coming. "Akaashi! You still stoned?"

"Iwaizumi," Akaashi greeted him. "Not much, I'm fine."

Kuroo immediately looked around, running to Kenma, making sure he's okay. 

"I'm fine." Kenma said, crossing his arms. "You're the one who chickened out over a sleeping guy."

Bokuto looked at Iwaizumi. "Who are you?" 

"I'm his friend." He said pointing at Akaashi, who was fiddling with his fingers. "Anyway," he continued. "Suna might be in jail..." 

Akaashi immediately looked up at him, frowning. "For fucks sake..." he whispered. "Again?" 

"Yeah..." Iwaizumi said scratching the back of his head. "Police came while we were here. Sorry for leaving you haha..." 

"It's fine." Akaashi exhaled. "Let's go bail him out."

"Wait, Akaaashi, you can't." Bokuto called him, pulling his sweatshirt. He looked at him with a confused face. "You're quite stoned yourself, I'll go and do it."

"Why would you?" Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we are friends now!" he grinned.

Akaashi said nothing, confused. Kuroo looked at Bokuto, raising an eyebrow. Bokuto shrugged.

"Kuroo look!" Kenma said looking down, smiling. The cat came back, rubbing to his ankles again. He picked it up, scratching its head.

"I guess we have a cat now." Kuroo rolled his eyes.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi talked about something, away from them. They heard Oikawa chuckling.

"Oikawa!" Kuroo yelled. "We're going home! Are you coming!?"

"No!" He replied, grinning. "I'll go with Iwa-chan!"

"Simp." Kuroo whispered. "Let's go Kenma."

Kenma followed him down the front yard, holding a cat like it's made of gold. Bokuto smiled after them, turning around to Akaashi.

"Let's go bail you friend out."

"Cousin, actually," Akaashi corrected him.

"Oh," Bokuto looked at him walking away from the house "So, you were here with him and your friends?"

"No, I," Akaashi started, following him. "Suna invited me to this one party, you know," he exhaled. "I didn't have anything better to do, so I went. I don't even know most of his friends."

"And you were smoking?" Bokuto asked, walking backwards, down the street.

"Yeah," Akaashi looked down at the ground. "I usually don't have anything to do, so that's kind of a distraction..."

"That's not healthy." Bokuto frowned. 

"I know." 

They entered the parking lot, with Bokuto enthusiastically pointing at his car. On the way to the police station Akaashi laid his head on the window, watching the road with his eyes half open.

Bokuto looked at him for a second. "Are you okay, Akaaashi ?"

"Yes, I'm just tired, Bokuto-san." he closed his eyes listening to the melody from the speakers.

Bokuto glanced over him once more, saying nothing. He bit his lip, continuing to drive, mildly smiling. 

#

After he paid to bail Suna, Bokuto went back to his car, smiling at Akaashi.

"Done." he grinned. "He went home with his friend."

"Thank you." Akaashi yawned. "I'll pay back, I promise."

"No need," Bokuto started the car. "Are you hungry, Akaaashi?"

"No, can you just drop me home?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure." Bokuto left the parking lot at the direction Akaashi told him. "When was the last time you ate, Akaaashi?"

"Ughh, I don't know." he looked through the window. "Yesterday?"

"Akaaashi!" Bokuto squeaked. "You have to eat something!" he took a turn, away from a highway.

"No, Bokuto-san," Akaashi straightened his back, looking at him. "You already did too much."

Bokuto flinched at the mention of his name. "I don't take No as an answer." he grinned.

After Bokuto bought Akaashi fries with melted cheese, convincing him that they're good, he drove back at the highway, following Akaashi's directions. 

About 15 minutes later, Bokuto realised that they're actually going in the direction of his apartment, but he said nothing, until Akaashi showed him the final turn and the place, in front of his building, where he could park his car. 

"Akaaashi!!" Bokuto screeched looking at him. "You live here?!" 

"Yes," Akaashi frowned. "Why?" 

"I live down the street, too!" Bokuto grinned, pointing his finger through the glass. 

"That's cool, Bokuto-san." he yawned, opening his door. "I have to go..." 

"Wait, Akaaashi!" Bokuto leaned over the seat looking at Akaashi as he already stepped outside the car. "Give me your number!" 

"Uh, yeah, sure." he nodded, taking Bokuto's phone and typing his number in.

Bokuto grinned, taking his phone away, as Akaashi waved him closing the door.

#

Bokuto wanted to text Akaashi right when he got home, but he didn't want him to think that he's obsessive, so he waited. Eventually, Bokuto got anxious, thinking that Akaashi maybe doesn't want to see him, or talk to him anymore. He passed by his building a couple of times, hoping that he would accidentally see him. But that didn't happen, so Bokuto went back home, forgetting the groceries he intended to buy. 

Five days after he saw Akaashi first, and last, time, Bokuto stayed in his bed for the whole morning. He called Kuroo, telling him that he's sick and that he can't come to work, completely not expecting him and Kenma on his doorstep 7 hours later.

"You're not sick, you son of a bitch! " Kuroo frowned at him shoving a bag with noodles in his hands.

"I told you..." Kenma whispered looking at his phone, following Kuroo as he entered Bokuto's apartment. 

"Hey, don't call my mom a bitch!" he yelled after them closing the door. 

"I'm sorry!" Kuroo screeched from the sofa. "You liar!" 

"Well," Bokuto continued leaving a bag with noodles on the kitchen counter. "I didn't lie when I told you I'm not feeling very well." 

"As your boss," he raised his chin "I'd like you to elaborate!" 

"If anyone's my boss" Bokuto rolled his eyes "That would be Kenma." he showed Bokuto a peace sign not looking away from his phone. "And I was super depressed this morning, man! I'm sorry! I just wanted to sleep!" 

"I don't believe you shit!" Kuroo rolled his eyes, putting his legs on the table.

"Is it because of Akaashi?" Kenma said, finally looking up.

Bokuto tried avoiding eye contact, but their staring put too much pressure on him. "Yeah," he inhaled before continuing. "I WANTED TO TEXT HIM, BUT NOT TOO FAST, AND NOW IT'S BEEN FIVE DAYS AND HE PROBABLY HATES ME-"

"Koutarou." Kenma called him. "Calm down."

Bokuto exhaled, sitting down in an armchair. "I'm calm."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Kenma continued back on his phone. "Just send him a message."

"I ghosted him!" Bokuto whined, sinking deeper in the cushions. "He doesn't need friends like that!"

Kuroo gave him a serious look, crossing his arms. "Bokuto, you bailed out his cousin from jail, bought him food and gave him a ride home. I don't think he would get mad because you didn't text him." 

Bokuto pouted, putting his hands over his eyes. Kuroo exhaled, standing up. "Are you gonna eat those noodles or I can? Since your fake ass ain't sick." 

"No!" Bokuto jumped from the armchair. "My noodles!" he stuck out his tongue.

Kuroo grinned at him, sitting back on the sofa ready to bother Kenma.

#

After Kuroo and Kenma left, Bokuto got back in his bed, overthinking about Akaashi again. He couldn't decide whether he should send him a message or call him, but he knew that it's already been five days and if he wait any longer it'll just be rude. Finally, he decided to call.

-Hello? - he heard Akaashi's voice after the third ring.

\- Hey Akaaashi! - Bokuto smiled, even though he knew Akaashi can't see that.

\- Bokuto-san,- Akaashi replied. - it's been a while.

\- Yeah, I had something to do. - he lied. - Sorry.

\- It's okay. - there was a second of silence before he continued. - So, why are you calling me this late?

\- Oh, - Bokuto didn't think this through, so he said the first thing that came into his mind. - Do you want to hang out with us later this week?

\- Us? - Akaashi asked.

\- Well,- Bokuto closed his eyes, thinking. - Kuroo, Kenma, me, maybe Oikawa?

\- Yeah, sure. - Bokuto heard him yawning. - Text me the location.

\- I can pick you up, Akaaashi! - he smiled.

\- Sure.

\- Are you high, Akaaashi? - he asked skeptically.

\- No, I'm just tired.

\- Oh then, - Bokuto squealed - Go to sleep Akaaashi!

\- Goodnight, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto hung up, saying a goodnight back. He fell asleep, unaware of the big smile Akaashi left him with.

. 

#

Bokuto parked his car in front of Akaashi's building, bringing two sprinkled donuts with him. He straightened his sweatshirt, wiping the blurred window, just to see Akaashi getting closer to the car. Couple of seconds later, he opened the door letting the cold air in.

  
  


"Heey, Akaaashi !"Bokuto grinned.

  
  


" Hi, Bokuto-san. " he replied, closing the door.

  
  


Bokuto gave him the donut, convincing him that they're the best in town, as he took the other and started the vehicle.

  
  


"Where are we going?" Akaashi asked, ten minutes into driving.

  
  


"One bar," Bokuto nodded, watching the road. "Our friends work there. Kenma and Kuroo are already waiting for us."

  
  


"Cool." Akaashi wiped the window as he continued to stare through it.

  
  


"Do you like the snow, Akaaashi?" Bokuto asked after a moment of silence.

  
  


"Not particularly." he replied, not looking away.

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"It's cold."

  
  


" I love snow," Bokuto pouted on his response. "it looks fluffy."

  
  


"But it is not-" Akaashi looked at him, confused.

  
  


"I know," he laughed. "I like to watch it fall, too!"

  
  


"Don't tell me you like to make snow angels too." Akaashi smiled ironically.

  
  


"Okay, I won't tell you." Bokuto chuckled.

  
  


"Bokuto-san !" Akaashi said laughing. He imagined Bokuto making snow angels in all his height, not able to stop laughing. His stomach started to hurt from it. Akaashi realised it's been a while since he laughed that hard and honestly, maybe Bokuto will make a good friend.

  
  


They entered the bar, eyes searching for Kuroo and Kenma. It didn't take them a while until they saw two guys fighting over a Nintendo Switch. Maybe fight was a bit of a big word. Kuroo held the switch away from Kenma, above his own head, as he tried to climb him so he could take it. 

  
  


"You'll get it after we leave!" they heard Kuroo's laugh as they approached. 

  
  


"What am I supposed to do until then?" Kenma hissed at him. 

  
  


"Try socialising!" Kuroo grinned. 

  
  


"BRO!" Bokuto yelled. 

  
  


"BRO!" Kuroo yelled in return, standing up and putting the switch in his pocket. 

  
  


"Hi." Kenma pouted, crossing his arms. 

  
  


"Hello." Akaashi waved at them.

  
  


"Oikawa and Iwaizumi are here too!" Kuroo grinned.

  
  


"They left." Kenma looked at him raising an eyebrow.

  
  


" They'll be back, my sweet innocent child," Kuroo patted him on the head. "They're in the toilet."

  
  


"Why are they-" Akaashi tried to ask, but Bokuto stopped him.

  
  


" Oikawa's work," he exhaled, "Iwaizumi looked like a nice guy..."

  
  


"Is he going to KILL HIM?" Akaashi yelled.

  
  


Bokuto and Kuroo bursted laughing, Kenma giggled covering his mouth with hands. Akaashi stared at them waiting for answers, wondering are they serial killers, laughing at the mention of his 'friend's' murder. Is he going to be next? Should he run? 

  
  


Akaashi almost stood up, ready to run away, when Kenma said, under his hands. "You'll see." Which didn't make Akaashi any less suspicious.

  
  


Bokuto's stomach started hurting from the laughing, as Kenma had to make Kuroo drink water because he started choking. They suddenly stopped, staring behind Akaashi. Is someone going to kill him from behind? Maybe Oikawa killed Iwaizumi, and now it's his turn? He got ready to run, as fast as he could, after he broke the glass from the table on Oikawa's head, when he heard a familiar voice.

  
  


"Hey!" Iwaizumi said, resting a hand on Akaashi's shoulder. He looked over at him. Iwaizumi looked genuinely fine? Happy, at least. "Why are you looking at me like you saw a ghost?" he asked, frowning.

  
  


Oikawa came behind him, with his hair like he just woke up and then went for a run of 4 miles. He threw himself in one of the two remaining chairs, Iwaizumi sat beside him. Bokuto,Kuroo and Kenma stared at them, like they've never seen two living people, Akaashi stared at all of them, confused. Suddenly Bokuto and Kuroo bursted laughing again, looking at Oikawa, Kenma looked away, embarrassed.

  
  


"What the fuck is happening?" Akaashi finally asked.

  
  


"DON'T. Ask!" Oikawa looked at him threateningly. Iwaizumi grinned, calling a bartender.

  
  


They sat there, drinking, for two hours. Oikawa was already wasted, begging Iwaizumi to take him to the cinema. Kuroo finally lost his patience, giving him 50 bucks and telling him to keep Oikawa away from him forever. Iwaizumi laughed, following drunk Oikawa out of the bar.

  
  


"Kuroo! Give me my switch back." Kenma started again, for the 6th time. 

  
  


"Say 'please'." Kuroo grinned. 

  
  


Bokuto watched them chuckling, entertained. Akaashi kept being quiet, drinking his beer. 

  
  


"No. Give me!" Kenma tried to take it from his pocket. 

  
  


"C'mon be polite!" Kuroo backed away, closer to Bokuto who leaned beside his arm, looking at Kenma and raising his eyebrow. Kuroo leaned back. 

  
  


"Give me!" 

  
  


"Kiss me." 

  
  


Akaashi choked on his beer, looking over the table at Kuroo, not sure if he heard that right. Bokuto looked up at Kuroo, and then at Kenma, surprised. He opened his mouth, straightening in his chair, exhaling a long 'Ooh'. 

Kenma narrowed his eyes, fixating them at Kuroo's who leaned on his knees, grinning. "Coward." he said. 

  
  


Kenma stood up, taking his jacket and turning his back on them. "I have another one at home anyway." he started walking away. 

  
  


"Wait, no-" Kuroo jumped from his chair. Bokuto threw him his jacket laughing. "Wait, Kenma, I was kidding!" he followed after him.

  
  


Bokuto and Akaashi heard a couple of 'I'm sorry!' as he exited the bar. Bokuto continued laughing, wiping a tear of his face as Akaashi grinned, finishing the beer, Bokuto pushed his glass of untouched beer over the table, as soon as he saw that, ordering another one for himself. It was late, and the bar was getting crowded, they sat closer after realising they weren't able to hear each other.

  
  


Bokuto found out that Akaashi's still finishing his college, doing some art stuff he couldn't memorise. Akaashi kept talking about his latest project, looking at his fingers holding another glass, he stopped counting. Bokuto stared at him, forgetting how to listen, he could hear his voice sparkling around his mind, but the only thing he was focusing on were Akaashi's eyelashes. Bokuto never even thought about eyelashes, but at this moment they were the only thing he could watch. He wanted to touch them, but he was scared they would break, looking so fragile. Bokuto was jealous of them, being so pretty and spending time with Akaashi and his perfect blue eyes. 

Bokuto flinched, looking away, blinking. Is he drunk? He didn't feel drunk. Why is he staring at Akaashi's eyelashes then? He looked back at him again, Akaashi's eyes were almost closed, he stopped talking. Bokuto jumped from his chair, pushing a glass away from Akaashi. "Shit." He tried to put him down on the table, but Bokuto pulled him up, cursing himself on getting carried away and letting Akaashi get drunk.

  
  


"Hey, hey, don't sleep!" he helped him stand up, his arm over his shoulder, and Bokuto's arm on his waist.

  
  


Bokuto paid the bartender, walking away and holding almost asleep Akaashi. "Don't sleep, Akaaashi!" he reminded him.

  
  


"But, Bokuto-san, I'm tired." Akaashi yawned.

  
  


"I know," he said "the car is close, stay awake!"

  
  


He put him on the passenger seat, telling him to try and stay awake again. Akaashi nodded. "I'm just gonna close my eyes, Bokuto-san...".

  
  


Bokuto knew he wouldn't last 4 seconds awake with his eyes closed, but he let him. He started the car, driving away. He decided that he can't leave Akaashi alone, parking the car on his usual spot, behind his building. He helped Akaashi get out of the car. Akaashi leaned his head on Bokuto's shoulder which made it even harder to pick him up.

  
  


15 minutes later, they got into Bokuto's apartment. Bokuto took their jackets off, still holding Akaashi on the way to his room. 

  
  


"Wait here," he tells him when Akaashi sits on his bed, "I'll get you something to change into." 

  
  


"Bokuto-san, I can sleep in this." Akaashi tells him, closing his eyes again. 

After a couple of seconds, Bokuto brings him his red hoodie and some black sweatsuit. He goes to the bathroom while sleepy Akaashi somehow manages to change his clothes. 

  
  


By the time Bokuto got back, Akaashi had already fallen asleep. He came closer so he could put the blanket over him. Bokuto thought that Akaashi is the prettiest person he had ever seen, since the first time they met. Maybe that's why he acted like that in the bar. He didn't want Akaashi to hate him, what if he gets mad at Bokuto for giving him too much alcohol? 

  
  


Bokuto looked down at him, frightened of the thought that Akaashi will leave and never talk with him again. He stared at the big red hoodie he gave him, thinking how small and cute he looked in it. Bokuto kneeled down, closer to his face, watching him. From closer, Akaashi's face looked even more dazzling. Every small freckle looked like a star, forming an unknown galaxy on his pale skin. Bokuto could see every eyelash gracefully guarding his eyes. He could smell his hair, falling on his own pillow. The scent of honey and milk traveled in the small circle around Akaashi, messing up with Bokuto's senses, even his hoodie couldn't mask his smell.

  
  


The sound of raindrops loudly hitting the window made him snap out of his thoughts. Bokuto backed away realising how creepy he must look, staring at Akaashi's face while he slept. He turned around, biting his fingernails. There was a storm outside. Bokuto was grateful that he brought Akaashi here, he thought on the way to the bathroom, it would be awful knowing that he's alone, sobering, in this kind of weather.

It would be awful for him to stay alone in this weather too, but he tried to not think about it. 

  
  


After a long shower, cleaning his thoughts and focusing on hot water and not the raging storm outside, Bokuto threw himself on the couch. He tried to silence the thunder down with the pillow, but that didn't work. Bokuto tried not to think about the loud noise, deeply breathing, he closed his eyes, as Kuroo always tells him, thinking about something happy.

  
  


He tried, he really did, but as soon as another thunder struck, lightening the whole room, he jumped from the couch. Bokuto took the blanket, humming an unknown melody trying to distract himself. He opened the bedroom door quickly and silently as much as he could, he knew that it would be too creepy to lay beside Akaashi. Bokuto exhaled, sitting on the floor next to the bed with his back turned to sleeping Akaashi.

  
  


In the next two hours, Bokuto had such intermittent sleep. He gave up on trying to fall asleep when he heard Akaashi yawning. As soon as he heard that, he forgot about the ongoing storm outside. Bokuto freezed, thinking about how Akaashi would be mad at him for staying in the same room, when he heard bed creaking and him standing up.

  
  


"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called him, rubbing his eyes. Bokuto mumbled a simple 'yeah'. The noise of the storm came back, even louder. "Why are you on the floor?"

  
  


Akaashi could only see the vague, dark, figure in the bottom of the bed. Bokuto didn't say anything, he tried to approach him, realising that he's slightly shaking.

  
  


"Bokuto-san, what happened?" no answer. Akaashi looked through the black window. "Are you scared of the storm?" Bokuto nodded looking at the floor. "Get on the bed then."

  
  


Bokuto looked up at him. His eyes looked more tired and inflamed than ever. Akaashi wasn't mad at him for invading the room, nor for making him drink.

  
  


They climbed the bed, side by side, sneaking under the blankets. Akaashi never thought he would ever see Bokuto like this. He could feel the coldness of his hands right beside his wrist, even over a hoodie. Bokuto was still shaking with every new thunder strike, gripping the blanket and Akaashi's sleeve, not even aware of it. He decided not to move, a bit of drunkenness was still flowing through his mind, as he ignored it for Bokuto. It felt weird, silence and knowing who's beside him. They saw each other only two times, yet Akaashi was used to loud and gleeful Bokuto, not an anxious and frightened one. 

  
  


Akaashi tend to blame all the drinks he had earlier that night for the next thing he did. He didn't move, looking at pale Bokuto and asking if he wanted him to sing. Bokuto's eyes widened in surprise, as Akaashi tried to shake off the embarrassment. As soon as Bokuto fell asleep, Akaashi decided that he's going to pretend this never happened.

  
  


Next morning, Akaashi woke up in the empty bed. It didn't take him long to stand up, following the divine smell coming from the kitchen. Faint rays of the sunlight broke through the curtains, reminiscent of last night's storm. Akaashi found the kitchen, in that unusually large apartment, coming in and seeing Bokuto. He wore a pink apron, humming a melody under his breath, his body was moving in a tiny dance as he washed something in a sink. Akaashi could see every muscle on his back under a tight white shirt. Bokuto saw him when he suddenly turned around, he smiled. His bubbly mood this morning affected even Akaashi, when the smile, brighter than that day's sun, striked him. 

  
  


"Good morning!" Bokuto greeted him, kneeling down and taking a plate from an oven. "I made apple pie!!"

  
  


He looked at him confused, repeating. "Yeah." Bokuto mumbled. "That's the only thing I know how to bake." he laughed. Akaashi was starting to wonder if his mouth ever started aching from all the smiling. "Kenma taught me how to," he said. "so I can make him every time he's too lazy to do it himself." he exhaled. "Which is... more often that I thought it would be."

  
  


Akaashi ate the apple pie in silence, as Bokuto stared at him grinning and waiting for opinions. It was the best pie he ever had and he told him so. Akaashi wasn't surprised when he started jumping around the kitchen in a form of a hyperactive ball of happiness.

  
  


#

  
  


In the following 2 months Akaashi and Bokuto kept hanging out. They spent the evenings at each other's houses. First time Akaashi called Bokuto over, he almost had a heart attack over the phone, promising him that he's going to make the best apple pie ever. Akaashi couldn't doubt that. Bokuto was fascinated by all the art stuff he had in his small apartment, eventually asking him to do his portrait. Akaashi kindly declined, saying he's busy with his school projects.

  
  


They usually watched movies until late at night. Bokuto tend to fall asleep before the end of the movie, leaning on Akaashi's shoulder, he didn't mind. It was hard to wake him up once he fell asleep, and Akaashi learned that when his hand started hurting the first time he did, so he had to somehow get out of the couch. There were nights where Akaashi was the one to fall asleep first, and when Bokuto noticed that he forgot how to move, standing calmly under him, trying not to wake him up, until he fell asleep too. 

  
  


Sometimes they played board games, saying the loser will have to make another apple pie. First time Akaashi lost in Sorry!, he tried to bake it, and Bokuto got so disappointed he changed the outcome to: winner picks the movie.

  
  


One time, the heating in the whole building was cut off, and as soon as Bokuto noticed the cold breath and Akaashi slightly shivering he made him put on the big red hoodie again, even though he claimed he's fine. They end up moving to Akaashi's apartment when all the blankets Bokuto had couldn't keep them warm.

  
  
  


Bokuto stared through Akaashi's window one day, watching the snow patiently falling down.

"Akaashi?" he called him. 

"Yeah?" he looked up from his painting, balancing his bruh between two fingers. 

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he sang, turning around with a grin. 

"Bokuto-san, don't quote Elsa." Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

"It's Anna." he continued. "C'mon let's go and play!!" 

"Please stop." he looked away. 

Bokuto came closer, singing. "I never see you anymore," he inhaled. "come out the door, it's like you've gone away." 

"I'm literally here." he put his hand on a forehead, closing his eyes. 

"Shhh, let me!" Bokuto sat on the little chair in front of him. "We used to be best buddies and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why!" he threw his hand dramatically in the air. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" he smiled pointing at Akaashi. 

"Go away Anna.." he rolled his eyes again, returning to his painting. 

"OKAY, BYE!" Bokuto yelled, too enthusiastically for that song. "How's it going?" he stood up, looking at the painting from the top of the canvas. 

"Bad." Akaashi exhaled, throwing his head back. 

"Why?" Bokuto asked, bypassing him for a better look. 

"I don't know," he took his glasses off, covering his eyes. "something is missing, I just can't find it." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bokuto pouted, leaning on his shoulder. "What's it supposed to be, anyway?"

"Conflict between romance and reality." Akaashi groaned, burying his whole face in his hands. 

"What does that mean?" Bokuto frowned. 

"I have no clue." he mumbled. 

"Is it important?" he asked. "Do you have to do it?" 

"Yeah," Akaashi whispered. "like, 45% of the final grade." 

"Do you have the inspiration?" Bokuto asked him. 

"Not particularly, why?" 

"I thought you need it?" 

"It's not necessary… " Akaashi frowned, staring at the painting. 

"Maybe that's what you're missing?" Bokuto straightened his back, returning to the window and watching snow. 

Akaashi looked at his back, he tended to ignore the fact of finding inspiration, usually working on his instincts, but Bokuto may be onto something. Akaashi didn't like it, it was tiring to find it, anytime he tried, he would end up wandering through the town without anything on his mind. 

Bokuto blew on the window, blurring it. He drew the smiley face, turning to Akaashi and grinning. 

Imaginary bulb lightened upside Akaashi's head. He hurried, before it disappeared, fixing most of the painting. 

Bokuto called him in the meantime, he looked up at him for a second, returning to the work immediately after. 

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Bokuto asked, his hands on the window. 

"No." Akaashi said without much thinking. 

"Boyfriend?" he asked again. 

"No." 

"What do you prefer?" Bokuto continued curiously. 

"I don't really care about genders." Akaashi answered, pouring a new color on the palette. 

Bokuto hummed a simple 'neither', blowing at the window again. 

#

A month later, the weather started getting nicer, and Akaashi was out with his friends more often. Bokuto assumed he's smoking, but didn't want to bother him. They were still hanging out, two to three times a week, watching movies and going to bars. Couple of times, Akaashi came after being out with Suna and Iwa, Bokuto noticed he's still a bit high but he said nothing. Most of the times he didn't mind, Akaashi was almost the same except a couple of times he spilled nonsense. 

"Do you think aliens exist?" he said once, while eating dinner.

"Oikawa asks me the same question every 3rd day." Bokuto shrugged.

"No, but for real," Akaashi said looking at one spaghetti he picked up. "if they do, do you think they would have sex with humans?"

"Akaaashi!" he almost choked, "We're eating!"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

The other time he had the whole speech about Van Gogh's ear while playing Monopoly.

"... but could he hear good... I mean if the other one was healthy... did it buzz..."

Bokuto cut him off. "Akaaashi I'm going to rob the bank if you don't stop."

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious," he leaned on his fist. "how did it feel? Should I try to cut-"

"AKAAASHI!!" Bokuto whined.

"Sorry."

It's been a while since Bokuto saw Akaashi sober, he was getting worried. One night, Akaashi came to Bokuto's, babbling about being broke. After a long time, he didn't smell like weed. Bokuto got insanely happier realising that, ignoring the frowning coming from Akaashi.

They put the movie on, sitting on the couch next to each other. Bokuto grinned, looking at Akaashi. "You smell nice!"

Akaashi gave him a confused look. "I smell the same as usual."

"Sure." Bokuto hummed, turning his attention to the movie. 

He tried to lean onto him, but Akaashi pushed him off, saying nothing and keeping his eyes on the TV. Bokuto backed off staring at him, he stood up, bringing a piece of apple pie a minute later. 

" I'm not hungry." Akaashi said after he offered him. 

Bokuto sat back on the couch, lifting his legs up, staring at him and eating the pie. Akaashi suddenly looked at him, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Bokuto mumbled with his mouth full. 

"Stop staring at me." 

"Why?" he asked.

"You're creepy!" Akaashi almost yelled, looking away at the TV. 

Bokuto hugged his knees, taking his time to swallow the last bite. He kept quiet for a second. "You're mean when you're sober, 'Kaashi." he whispered. 

Akaashi turned his look at him, narrowing his eyes. "You're a child." he snapped. "I'd rather be high than with you right now."

"Oh." Bokuto whispered, looking away, a single tear rolled down his face. They kept coming as he stood up, his breath trembling.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi stood up after him, reaching to his sleeve. Bokuto backed off, wiping his face. He ran away to his room, leaving a tiny sob after him. "I didn't mean it-" Akaashi tried to follow him, reaching to the door handle and realising he was already locked. 

Something fell, Akaashi heard Bokuto weakly exhaling as he started knocking. "Bokuto-san, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

There was no response, Akaashi continued knocking. He couldn't hear anything, it was starting to buzz in his head, the air was burning his cheeks. "Bokuto-san, please!" he whined as the tears started falling down his face. 

He couldn't breathe anymore, the floor was getting slippery, the walls were crushing. Akaashi backed off the door, grabbing his coat as he left the apartment. 

#

Bokuto sat in the corner of his bed, hugging his pillow, leaning on the wall. He put the blanket over his head to keep him warm. It's been a while since Akaashi stopped knocking. His phone fell on the floor when he got there, throwing himself on the bed. 

Bokuto thought Akaashi and he were friends, but today it looked like Akaashi's there just because he was bored, just to pass time. Bokuto rotated to the other side, trying to ignore the red hoodie on the chair. He fell asleep with his forehead leaned on the wall.

He woke up with the ring of his phone. It was already dark outside, meaning he slept for more than two hours. He stretched, picking up the phone. He almost answered when the familiar name got his attention. Bokuto stared at it, completely woken up. He wanted to answer, he wanted to ask Akaashi where he is, he wanted to apologise for his breakdown. But he couldn't, it was wrong, so he stared at his name until he hung up.

Fifth time he called, Bokuto started crying again. Akaashi was probably high again, he will apologise and Bokuto will accept it, he'd apologise back. Everything will be back to the same and they will never mention this again.

Bokuto didn't want Akaashi to be back like that, stoned at his apartment and calling him a child.

He sank his face in the pillow, silencing the ringtone. He never missed Akaashi more than now. Is he with Suna? Bokuto stood up staring at the red hoodie. Is Akaashi safe? Maybe he's hurt. Bokuto panicked, jumping from the bed. His breath was trembling. Akaashi's hurt. He grabbed the red hoodie and his jacket, rushing out of the apartment.

He got into the car realising he had no idea where to go. He clicked on his name on the phone, hoping he didn't give up on him.

"AKAASHI" he yelled when he picked up.

"Bokuto-san..." his voice was trembling. "finally..."

"Akaashi I'm sorry!" he yelped. "Where are you!?"

"It's fine Bokuto-san," he exhaled. "I just wanted to hear your voice..." 

"No! Akaashi, please tell me!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi kept quiet, he could only hear his heavy breathing. "Please..." he repeated, placing his hand over eyes. 

Akaashi exhaled again, whispering his location. He was at the nearest playground. Bokuto started the car, refusing to hang up. Akaashi didn't speak, the only thing he could hear was his breathing. It didn't take him long, the playground was empty and dark, with only one street lamp working.

Bokuto flew away from his car, running over a small fence.

Akaashi told him he's beside the wall, at the very end. Bokuto hurried, as fast as he could. There was trembling in his stomach, making him think there's something wrong, even more by every step he made. The worst pictures runned through his mind, making him wonder how it would make him feel if he lost Akaashi. He pushed them away, focusing on the ground, slippery from yesterday's rain.

There he was, crumbled to the cold wall, barely seen through the darkness. Bokuto stumbled on his feet, noticing him.

Akaashi didn't see him, he hugged his knees with his face buried on them. It was strange seeing calm and put down Akaashi like this.

Bokuto crouched, resting his hand on Akaashi's knee. He flinched, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san..." he mumbled.

Bokuto kept quiet, he looked around. There was Akaashi's phone, unlocked after their call. He looked at the other side, his attention luring to the small objects. There were at least ten untouched joints laying around.

" Akaashi-"

" I didn't." he cut him off. "I couldn't..."

Bokuto pulled his hand, making him look up at him. Akaashi's face was wet, Bokuto flinched seeing his red eyes, he made him stand up, pulling him closer in a tight hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist, burying his face in his shoulder. 

"It's okay, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto smiled.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san," he said again. "I couldn't smoke them... They made me be rude to you..." 

"It's fine," Bokuto repeated. "I'm not mad. Let's go home." 

"I will never smoke again, I'm sorry..." he apologised once more, hugging him tighter. 

They parted, Bokuto immediately kneeled down, picking up the joints and throwing them in the nearest trash can. Akaashi exhaled a small 'thank you'. 

Bokuto took his hand, leading him to the car. The warmth of his palm calmed Akaashi as he followed him, he forgot how it felt when Bokuto cared about him. It's been a while since he let him get closer like that night. Akaashi decided he doesn't want to let go ever again. 

As they get in the car, Akaashi notices the red hoodie at the back seat. "Bokuto-san, did you mean to throw away that hoodie?"

Bokuto looked at him terrified. "No!" he yelped. "I brought it just in case you didn't have your coat!"

"Oh," Akaashi said, taking the red hoodie and folding it in his lap. "okay."

Bokuto didn't ask what he did in the last two hours, Akaashi knew he did care, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. There wasn't much to tell anyway.

They sat back on the couch trying to finish a movie. Akaashi couldn't focus, he stood up pushing Bokuto away. He came back from the kitchen, seeing confused Bokuto waiting for him.

"Uh.. I brought you pie..." he whispered.

"AKAAASHI!" Bokuto jumped from the couch helping him with a plate.

When the movie finished, neither of them was awake. Covered with one blanket, with Akaashi's head on Bokuto's waist, they spent the best night they had in a long time.

#

"Hey," Bokuto called him one morning while they were eating breakfast at Akaashi's. He looked up, nodding for him to continue. "Do you miss smoking?"

Akaashi took his time to chew the pastry, looking down at the table. Bokuto waited for him, without forcing the answer. Akaashi switched places between the fork and the knife before he said. "Sometimes."

Bokuto took a second thinking. "When?"

"When I'm stressed, or something like that..." he shrugged. Bokuto nodded, finishing his breakfast. "Let's go for a walk, Suna will be here soon." Akaashi suggested. They left, without mentioning it again. 

On the way to Bokuto's apartment, from the grocery store, he insisted on holding all the bags they brought. Akaashi watched him struggle with all of them saying nothing. He opened the door with the key Bokuto gave him, letting him in, breathless. Akaashi grinned, closing the doors.

"I'm so strong Akaaashi, right!?!" Bokuto chuckled, putting the groceries down.

"You are, Bokuto-san." 

They sat on the couch, with the bowl of snacks, putting the movie on. Akaashi curled up under the blanket, resting his legs in Bokuto's lap. 

"Hey, Akaashi!" he called him, in the middle of the movie. Akaashi switched his attention to him, gesturing to continue. "Suna lives in your apartment too?"

"Yeah," he took the bowl. "Why?"

"Um, well," Bokuto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was thinking..."

"Bokuto-san, you're not good at thinking." Akaashi reminded him chewing. "Just say it."

"Akaaashi!!" he whined. "Okay so, you're already, basically, living here, so you know... do you wanna move in, like, Suna's always at your place... and you'll have to pay just half the rent..." he rambled.

"Sure."

"I knew it, never mi-" he pressed his hands on the face, aggressively putting them down second after. "What?!"

"Yeah, I mean," Akaashi shrugged. "That rent was way too big for that small apartment anywa-" Bokuto cut him off by jumping on him and hugging him. "Bokuto-san, you're killing me-" he whimpered. Bokuto stood up, telling him he's going to make him pie for moving in celebration. He wandered in the kitchen, failing to hear Akaashi whispering. "You're way too enthusiastic about this."

#

It's been two weeks since Akaashi moved in, and nothing has particularly changed. 

Except, they played even more Monopoly. 

"Maybe we should start inviting other people to Monopoly with us..." Akaashi exhaled after months of playing the board game only with Bokuto.

"It says 2+ players!" Bokuto screeched.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, continuing the game. He was thinking about one thing a lot lately, he didn't know how to tell Bokuto. What if he gets suspicious and mad? 

"Bokuto-san." he called him without much overthinking. "I wanna get tested on drugs."

"What?" Bokuto looked at him confused, stopping the game. "Why so sudden?" he stood up, turning his back at Akaashi. 

"Well, remember that one day," he exhaled, fiddling with his fingers. "you asked me do I miss smoking, and I want you to fully believe me..."

Bokuto looked back at him, cutting him off. "I couldn't believe you more!" he clenched his fist, lowering his glance. "I asked that because you looked sad..."

Akaashi stood up, forcing him on eye contact. "Do I look sad right now?"

Bokuto stared at him, thinking, observing his face in the room covered in sunset. He tilted his head, remembering how many times his eyelashes made him zone out, yet he's doing that again. "Yes." he said breathless.

"Then," Akaashi said, gazing at his intimidated gold eyes. "do something about it."

Bokuto didn't realise what he did in that moment, until it was too late. He could swear that he was about to pass out the second Akaashi's lips pressed his. He took his hand, searching for comfort, for reaction, before he could realise Akaashi's kissing him back, twisting their fingers together. 

Seconds, it lasted seconds, and to Bokuto it felt like an hour. The sun came back around the globe to watch them, burning the whole room. 

They parted, Akaashi looked at him, then breaking the eye contact immediately, "Bokuto-san, I just wanted some pie."

"AKAAASHI!!" Bokuto whined burying his face in his hands.

"You're blushing, Bokuto-san." 

"I'm not," he mumbled. "It's just too hot in here..."

"It's a good alternative, though." Akaashi said, taking his hands and kissing him again. 

. 

"Bokuto-san?" 

He hummed, stroking Akaashi's hair, attention on the movie. 

"What's that smell?" he looked up at him. 

"I put popcorn in the microwave." Bokuto shrugged. 

Akaashi jumped off the couch running to the kitchen. "BOKUTO-SAN THE POPCORN IS BURNED!" he yelled. 

"ARGGGHH !!" Bokuto screeched burying hi face in the pillow. "I'm sorry!! I forgot!" 

They continued to watch the movie without the popcorn. Movie almost finished when Bokuto realised Akaashi's asleep on his lap. 

"Cute." he whispered.

The notification from his phone took his attention. 

-We're almost here

-Open the door

Bokuto groaned silently seeing Kuroo's name on a screen. 

\- I can't. 

He typed. Three dots appeared immediately after. 

\- Why

\- I can't. 

\- There's a key in the left cactus pot

-How am I supposed to get it out??? 

\- I don't know think of something 

He locked the phone leaving it on the table. Bokuto had no intentions of waking Akaashi up just for Kuroo. Rooster head knows how to open doors.

"Bokuto?!" Kuroo yelled from the door. Kenma followed him in.

"sssSSHHHH!" he hissed. "I'm here, just shut up!"

They came in, seeing only the back of his head behind the couch. "You jerking off?" Kuroo laughed.

"Where's Akaashi ?" Kenma asked ignoring Kuroo.

"Shut up, dick head." Bokuto rolled his eyes at him, turning to Kenma with a grin.

They passed the couch. Kuroo almost screeched, ignoring Kenma's little 'finally'.

"Dude, that's so gay!" Kuroo exhaled.

"You're gay!" Bokuto frowned at him.

"We been knew." he shrugged. "Are you going to wake him up?"

Bokuto looked at him offended. "Of course not!"

#

The small Spiderman clock beside the Tv showed 3 o'clock when Akaashi woke up. The only source of light was from the commercial on the screen. He looked around, recognising Kenma curled up sleeping in snoring Kuroo's hands. Bokuto fell asleep too, with his hand in Akaashi's hair.

He stood up, turning the TV off and laying back in Bokuto's lap. 

  
  



End file.
